


A Brother's Love

by Anonymous



Category: Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA
Genre: Ambiguous Point in Canon, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chloe finally gets to become one with her beloved older brother.





	A Brother's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theway/gifts).



It felt right.

Being one with the Archer Class Card.

It just felt right to her.

She knew Illya felt the same way when she used to be able to equip it. Chloe remembered what it felt like for Illya when she’d fought the Saber Class Card. It was as if their beloved big brother were with them, helping them, guiding their hands. 

With the Archer Class Card inside of her body it felt like he was always with her, even when he wasn’t. In battle she could see his smile, the spark in his eyes, his hands calloused from hard work and archery. She’d never let go of the Archer Class Card, even if she were capable of doing so without ceasing to exist.

Now, she didn’t need to be in battle to see all those traits that made him so beloved to her. His lips were on top of hers. His hands, callouses and all, were feeling her body through her school uniform. Her tanned skin, so similar to what he might have one day if things had gone a certain way, shivered under his touch. 

“Big brother,” Chloe whispered out.

Shirou just gave her that smile that made her heartbeat faster and put his lips over hers again. He would have been happy to give her mana, she knew this, but she couldn’t just take it when they kissed. It would feel wrong to do it in such an intimate moment between the two of them.

Chloe wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight, trying to pull him still closer to her, even though they were already chest to chest. She wanted to be one with him, like she was one with the Archer Class Card.

His pushed her away a little, not to actually separate from her, but to put enough space between them that he could put his hands upon her breasts. He squeezed experimentally, he didn’t put much force at first, but he soon but more force as his fingers massaged her through her school uniform and bra. His lips went back on top of her, placing little kisses as she gently bit at his lip.

His hands went down to the edge of her uniform top. She released him just as he pulled up, yanking it off of her and tossing it aside, uncaring of where it fell on the bedroom floor. He started to kiss lower, until his lips were upon her breasts as his hands moved behind her back, unclasping her bra by feel. Once her small, perfect breasts were freed he bit down slightly on her left nipple, sucking, playing with it using his tongue. His left hand went to her right breast, massaging it like he had been through her shirt. It wasn’t the same as the trail of teasing, nips and kisses he was doing to her left breast, but it still felt amazing, better than it had through the cloth. Everything he did made her body shiver in pleasure, she wanted more, this wasn’t anywhere close to enough for her.

“More, please, brother,” Chloe begged.

She pulled him off her breasts, not because she didn’t like it, because what she wanted to get to was further down and he was just too tall compared to her for her to reach it easily. She undid his belt and pants herself, pushing it and his boxers down to reveal his penis, as far as she was concerned it was a Noble Phantasm. He was already hard, showing his own desire for the girl beneath him.

Chloe didn’t bother taking off her skirt, she pulled her underwear off and just pulled her skirt up. Shirou put his hands on her hips, taking a moment to admire her body. Then he lined up and lowered himself, slowing entering her. Just his tip went parted her lower lips. He stopped, looking at her face to judge her reaction.

Chloe whimpered with desire, she wanted more, but her brother wasn’t the type of person to ever rush a girl, especially not one that he loved as much as he loved Chloe. Hurting her, even on accident in a moment of passion would break his heart and fill himself with self-doubt. Chloe gave him a little nod as he hesitated at her whimper.

Shirou slowly pressed himself further and further into her. He made her feel so full that she felt like she could break in two. It was a good feeling, one that she’d fantasized many nights alone. She’d touched herself both in the bath and under the covers of blankets, thinking of him. Now he was slowly pushing himself centimeter by wonderful centimeter into her. Chloe contained herself until he was buried all the way into her.

“Are you ready?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she said in happy eagerness.

Shirou began to thrust, going in and out, moving at a steady even tempo. He slowly worked his way into a faster rate, moving as reliably as an engine. Chloe’s breathes came more and more raggedly. The pleasure in her body mounting further and further. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, burying her face against him as she focused only on the pleasure of her brother finally being inside of her. 

In a burst greater than any spell, Chloe reached her climax. She could feel her mana recharging, better than any kiss could have done. Only a moment later she could feel Shirou release into her. 

Shirou looked down at Chloe and smiled, placing one more gentle kiss on her lips before caressing her pale hair. He pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around Chloe, rolling them both onto their sides so that they could cuddle in the bed together. Chole reached for the covers and pulled them over the two of them.

“Shirou, can you… can you say my name?” Chloe asked. There was a nervousness to her question. In the past Shirou had trouble telling Chloe and Illya apart. When he had responded to her advances she had pushed aside the fear that he thought she was Illya for the chance to be with him.

“Chloe.”


End file.
